


Restituição

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em Asgard, Aiolos e Shura reencontram-se: o cavaleiro de Sagitário cobra uma restituição, na forma de uma experiência que nunca teve em vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restituição

A figura encapuzada frequentemente desviava seu olhar para a crescente camada de neve no chão. Seu corpo estava combalido e sua alma, confusa. Sabia muito bem onde deveria estar, e Asgard não era tal lugar. Vira-se obrigado, minutos antes, a maximar o cosmo, como se não lhe bastasse a confusão de misteriosamente retornar à vida.

Era um dos seres humanos mais poderosos na superfície terrestre, poderia facilmente ignorar ferimentos mortais em nome do dever, mas não era imprudente a ponto de ficar à mercê das intempéries climáticas. Precisava de um abrigo até conseguir concatenar as ideias.

Para seu profundo alívio, divisou uma modesta construção. E, mais do que a habitação simples, seus olhos encontraram um conhecido. Ele sabia de quem se tratava, apesar do porte bastante distinto daquele que conhecera. Aqueles cabelos negros e revoltos e o olhar verde e profundo não deixavam dúvidas: tratava-se de seu antigo melhor amigo. Guardava afetuosamente as memórias daquele que via, da época em que ele era apenas um pequeno garoto espanhol arredio.

– Shura de Capricórnio!

Tratava-se de uma voz grave, diferente daquela que não ouvira por treze anos. Ainda assim, Shura a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, por mais que ela se modificasse. Apenas não estremeceu ao ouvi-la porque era muito bem treinado, e sabia mascarar muito bem as próprias emoções. Cerrou os olhos e recostou-se à parede de madeira da cabana, enquanto observava a aproximação.

Havia esperado e evitado tal encontro. Previa consequências desastrosas. Sua mente parecia o campo de batalhas destruído de outrora, e mesmo todo o seu estoicismo era pouco para conter a emoção. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto, e o coração em descompasso.

Por quanto tempo esperara para ser julgado - talvez trucidado - pelas palavras ou pelos punhos de Aiolos? Se um dia ele fora o algoz de seu melhor amigo, seria justo que os papéis fossem invertidos.

Ergueu os olhos e sentiu as feições endurecerem-se involuntariamente. Os sentimentos conflitantes não lhe agradavam, e Shura disfarçou-os habilmente. Dividia-se entre a vontade de ver Aiolos, de tentar reaproximar-se; e a vontade de ser afastado definitivamente da vida do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Aiolos de Sagitário era seu vizinho, seu melhor amigo, um irmão, um companheiro de batalhas... Era o maior pecado e a maior culpa de Shura de Capricórnio. Mesmo com todo o conhecimento que possuía acerca do outro, jamais deixava de surpreender-se. Não foi diferente naquele dia.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Havia uma severidade resguardada para poucas ocasiões na voz de Aiolos. Segundos depois, um sorriso aberto. – Está frio aqui fora!

Shura, em silêncio, prescrutou o outro cavaleiro: um grego alto, forte, com os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes olhos verdes, poderia parecer uma representação de algum deus, ou de algum herói trágico. Deuses, como o heroísmo trágico caberia bem para Sagitário! No entanto, ainda sorria.

Ver o sorriso franco de Aiolos o atingia. O que eles eram, um para o outro, naquele momento? O que eles seriam, um para o outro, depois daquele momento? Por mais poderoso e devotado à deusa que fosse, o espanhol era apenas um ser humano que cometia erros. Erros nefastos e desastrosos, que ele não estava disposto a repetir.

– Vamos entrar. – Cedeu, finalmente.

Adentraram a pequena casa, deixando para trás o vento gélido e a neve abundante de Asgard. O grego depositou a caixa de sua armadura ao lado da de Shura.

O interior da edificação era tão simples quanto seu exterior. Sentaram-se à mesa, frente a frente. Aiolos simulava desenhar algo sobre a madeira, com seu indicador, lançando olhares furtivos para Shura, que ainda permanecia calado.

O silêncio incômodo parecia durar uma eternidade. Foi Shura quem o interrompeu.

– Não vai dizer nada?

Aiolos fitou o amigo. Via-o tanto como o antigo companheiro, quanto como o algoz. Havia tanta coisa a dizer... E, paradoxalmente, por existir tanto a dizer, as palavras pareciam dispensáveis. Mais um longo silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos uivos do vento.

– Eu me sinto como um daqueles fantasmas dos filmes e dos livros, cheio de assuntos pendentes para resolver.

O grego pensava no irmão mais novo, que ainda não reencontrara. Pensava em Shura, apesar de estar tão próximo a ele. Havia ainda todas as incertezas acerca do renascimento deles naquelas terras estrangeiras. Era mais um teste dos deuses?

– Você parece ter muito no que pensar. Deixarei você em paz.

– Não, Shura. Preciso conversar com você. – Sagitário proferiu as palavras com a mais solene das expressões.

Havia uma dívida (na verdade, muitas), e estava disposto a fazer o espanhol pagar por pelo menos um delas.

– Certo... Suponho que eu te deva. – A solicitude não o fez perder o tom inflexível.

Aiolos sentia que se perderia, caso passasse tempo demais encarando os olhos do espanhol. Afogaria-se em um mar verde e tempestuoso. Perdia-se também quando comparava o Shura que conhecera ao Shura que estava à sua frente.

Sem dúvidas, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio tornara-se um homem muito bonito. Digno de admiração não apenas pela beleza, mas também pela devoção fervorosa com a qual se dedicava à deusa.

Os acontecimentos - a vida e a morte, os sacrifícios - os modificaram. Aiolos também percebia-se mudado. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, talvez ele não estivesse tão diferente do rapaz normalmente animado de antes. Sabia também ser muito sério e responsável, quando necessário, e foi com seriedade que manifestou-se.

– Pode apostar que deve!

– O que você quer, Aiolos? Vingança?

O riso era mais amargurado e mais tenso do que pretendia. Jamais quisera vingança. Assim como Shura, seu único propósito era proteger a deusa e a paz na Terra. Isto, e estar perto de sua família, era tudo o que Aiolos desejava.

– Não quero vingança. Quero restituição.

– Não é a mesma coisa? – Shura respirou profundamente. Estava exasperado, e quase acreditando que Aiolos estava ensandecido.

– Claro que não! – Negou prontamente. – Há diferenças fundamentais entre vingança e restituição. A vingança não leva a muita coisa, mas a restituição... Ah... Literalmente, significaria a devolução do que foi tomado. No nosso caso, seria ter algo que nunca conheci...

– Quer me dizer, então, o que quer?

– Quando você me matou, me privou de viver muitas coisas. - Aiolos coçou o queixo, pensativo. Não queria provocar Shura além dos limites. Não muito, pelo menos.

– Você está dando voltas. – A reclamação era um subterfúgio. O espanhol não suportaria escutar uma só palavra sobre o assunto, ainda mais se fossem proferidas pelo próprio Aiolos.

– Certo, prometo que paro. O que eu quero, Shura, é uma experiência. Uma bastante específica.

– Você está enrolando de novo. Se vai me matar, mate logo.

O humor do espanhol estava arruinado. Não estava suportando aqueles rodeios de Aiolos. E, ainda pior, não sabia o que esperar do grego. Ele ainda era a pessoa que havia conhecido?

– Matar? Você está fora de si? Eu sou um mocinho, não mato meus amigos e aliados. - Era um golpe baixo e Aiolos estava ciente disto. No entanto, não conseguia resistir à vontade de provocar o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

– Aiolos... – O rosto de Shura contorceu-se em sofrimento. Era merecido, mas extremamente doloroso.

– Tudo bem, eu sei sobre o drama de ter a mente parcialmente destruída. Eu também ficaria quase louco, se me visse forçado a matar o meu melhor amigo...

– Aiolos! – O espanhol bradou. Não queria nem mais um segundo daquele diálogo. Temia descontrolar-se, temia que o assunto ficasse fora de seu valioso controle. - Pare de tagarelar.

– Quero um beijo.

Shura tomou fôlego, tentando não rir da situação. De todas as coisas, jamais imaginaria que a restituição de Aiolos estivesse em um beijo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e revoltos, e esboçou um sorriso para o grego.

– O que? Só isso? Essa é a restituição que quer de mim, que eu te arranje uma namorada?

– Não. Vai além.

– Aiolos...

– Já sei, seja direto... – O sagitariano estava impaciente.

Naquele momento, o espanhol não sabia como a amizade deles havia se sustentado por tantos anos. Aiolos podia ser insuportável e infantil, quando queria. Esperou até que o grego se manifestasse.

Sagitário movera-se velozmente, e encontrava-se inclinado sobre o capricorniano, uma mão sobre o encosto da cadeira, a outra mão sobre a perna de Shura, as faces de ambos próximas. Próximas demais.

Shura tentou afastá-lo. Viu-se no chão, engalfinhado com Aiolos. Desviou de um soco forte o suficiente para provocar uma rachadura no chão.

– E você disse que não queria vingança... – Não fizera esforços para desvencilhar-se, mas notou o estrago feito no piso.

– Não quero. Nunca quis. Você sabe que jamais erro um alvo.

– Diabos, homem, então o que quer? – Shura não era um homem impaciente. Não normalmente. Não enquanto não era profundamente provocado.

– Eu já disse. – A resposta estava impregnada de inocência, ou assim Aiolos fez parecer. – Pare de se fazer de difícil, Shura.

– Não sei como eu poderia te ajudar com isso! – Protestava e debatia-se. Quando finalmente conseguiu se afastar de Aiolos, pensou que não conseguiria permanecer em pé.

– Na verdade, Shura, é bastante simples... Deixe-me beijá-lo. – O grego proferiu, como se aquele pedido fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

– Isso é tão errado, Aiolos... - Redarguiu, encurralado entre a lisonja e a surpresa.

– Por quê?

Era evidente que Aiolos conhecia os motivos. A vida deles poderia ser nova, mas eles continuariam devotando-se ao serviço da deusa de corpo e alma.

– Não podemos. – Teve vontade de destilar todas as regras impostas a eles, o regimento que os norteava. Não poderia, contudo. Não sendo o traidor que era.

– Por quê?

– Você está parecendo uma criança! Sabe muito bem quais os motivos que nos proíbem. Nós não podemos sair por aí juntando as escovas de dentes uns com os outros. Temos nossas obrigações como cavaleiros. – Shura arrematou a frase com uma postura altiva, aparentando estar muito seguro de si e de suas palavras. Não estava.

– Para mim, parece algo certo. Além do mais... Não sabemos até quando teremos essas novas vidas. Uma experiência dessas não cairia nada mal.

– Nós ainda não sabemos o que ou quem nos trouxe de volta. Não sabemos o que estamos fazendo aqui. - Shura não perderia a chance de tentar levar razão a Aiolos.

– Isso é mais um motivo. Não é?

– Para que?

– Para experimentarmos. – Aiolos revirou os olhos, pensando que experimentar não poderia estar mais evidente. – Afinal, não sabemos se nosso tempo aqui será extremamente limitado. Não sabemos se sobreviveremos.

Fitaram-se, e eram capazes de perceber a tensão existente entre eles. Por mais que Aiolos negasse, sua mente também descortinava os momentos de agonia e traição. Tais momentos estavam no passado, contudo, juntamente com a morte. Alegrava-se por ter uma nova vida, uma nova chance.

Não podia voltar atrás e acompanhar todos os momentos do crescimento de seu irmão Aiolia, nem acompanhar a evolução de Shura ou orientá-lo para a verdadeira justiça.

Não mais veria desenhos das girafas que o irmão caçula, encantado com os animais vistos de perto, desenhara após uma missão marcante na Namíbia: um para Aiolos e o segundo, mais caprichado, para Shura. Lembrava-se de ter ralhado com o pequeno leonino.

"Para ele, você capricha ainda mais, não é? E eu, que troquei suas fraldas, o que ganho em troca? Uma girafa torta!"

"Ela não está torta, Olos, só está olhando para o lado!"

Não escutaria mais as justificativas proferidas na voz infantil do irmão. Não poderia voltar no tempo e viver tudo o que perdera.

Momentos que foram roubados dele, da forma mais dolorosa possível, através de traição. Momentos roubados pelas mãos de uma das pessoas que Aiolos mais amava. Quanto todos eles perderam? Era impossível mensurar. E era por tal motivo que Aiolos desejava a sua restituição com uma experiência tão prosaica.

– De todas as pessoas, por que eu? – Shura interrompeu-lhe o devaneio com o questionamento.

– Porque eu descobri que só seria capaz de dividir um momento como esse com você.

O espanhol sentiu-se traído pelos próprios movimentos. Suas mãos acercaram-se perigosamente do rosto do grego. Os dedos de Shura percorreram a face de Aiolos. Quis afastá-los, como se corresse algum risco ao fazer aquela carícia. Os braços de Sagitário ao redor de sua cintura, porém, diziam-lhe que aquele era o local mais seguro do mundo.

Imaginar que nada os atingiria era uma ilusão. Eram guerreiros, acima de tudo, e sabiam daquilo. Aiolos estava certo: não sabiam de quanto tempo dispunham.

Com um longo suspiro, Shura pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Aiolos, os braços ao redor do pescoço do grego. Não tardou para que o suspiro se transformasse em soluços.

– Chorando, Shura? – O sagitariano deu leves tapas nas costas do espanhol.

– Pare com isso.

Aiolos atendeu-o. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para deparar-se com os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejados de Shura. Secou as lágrimas que ainda marcavam o rosto do espanhol, enquanto guiava os corpos para a proximidade anteriormente partilhada.

– Pare de chorar. Estou aqui agora. – O cavaleiro de Sagitário sussurrou-lhe.

– Não estou chorando. – Shura retrucou. Sabia que não estava conseguindo controlar-se. Sabia também que, estando apenas ele e Aiolos, conter-se era desnecessário. Ainda assim, as defesas do capricorniano fizeram-no proferir a negativa. – E agora?

– Agora é hora de receber a minha restituição.

– Você está falando sério mesmo...

O espanhol retornou à posição anterior, apertando os olhos. Quando surgira aquela atração entre eles? Por que Aiolos agia daquela forma com ele? Rememorando eventos passados, sentiu-se responsável por iniciar aquele incêndio. Fora um Shura adolescente que acendera a primeira fagulha (e isto apenas deixava as circunstâncias da morte de Aiolos mais dolorosas) ao confundir admiração com paixão.

Forçou-se a dizer para si mesmo, ao longo de todos aqueles anos, que sentia admiração, e não paixão, por Aiolos de Sagitário.

– É claro! Achou que eu estivesse brincando, Shura?

Aiolos distanciou-se novamente. Sorriu ao prescrutar novamente o espanhol. Acariciou os lábios de Shura com as pontas dos dedos. Por reflexo o espanhol entreabriu os lábios. A boca do grego aproximou-se.

O primeiro contato foi suave. Poderia parecer uma inocente curiosidade. Entrelaçaram os dedos, enquanto buscavam um contato mais profundo. A magia do momento foi interrompida quando os dentes de Aiolos chocaram-se contra os dentes de Shura.

– Você realmente nunca fez isso antes... – Capricórnio estava surpreso. Imaginava que oportunidades para a tal experiência não faltavam para o sagitariano. – Espere...

Shura não precisou de muito tempo para dominar a situação. Brincava com os lábios de Aiolos, e até divertiu-se com a situação. Aproveitava para afagar os cabelos ondulados e macios do grego. Alternava entre repuxar e mordiscar os lábios de Sagitário. Riu, satisfeito, ao distanciar-se.

– Me pareceu muito bom! – Aiolos declarou.

O grego conseguiu inverter o domínio dos acontecimentos ao seu favor: era ele quem ditava o ritmo da exploração. Pequenas mordidas alternavam-se com a fricção das duas línguas.

Resfolegando, pousou a mão contra o peito de Shura. Os dois corações pareciam bater em um ritmo similar, levemente acelerados pela emoção de uma nova descoberta.

– Você está bem? – Shura indagou, estranhando o silêncio de Sagitário.

– Melhor do que bem.

O espanhol ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo.

– Digamos que eu tenha recebido a minha restituição e tenha gostado muito dela. – A explicação de Aiolos foi acompanhada por um retrair dos ombros.

Contemplaram-se por um prolongado espaço de tempo e, se não fosse pela exaustão que sentiam, teriam passado a noite comparando traços do passado e do presente. Shura sentia-se leve, liberto... E contente por estar ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

Aiolos ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios do espanhol. Otimista como era, estava confiante que os erros do passado poderiam ser expurgados e deixados de lado. Para ele, as pessoas eram mais importantes do que os erros cometidos por elas. Portanto, perdoava facilmente. Como não poderia perdoar Shura, que tanto amava?

Esperava que pudessem ter novos momentos juntos. Esperava que a nova existência, a nova oportunidade, fosse extensa o suficiente para experimentar novas nuances da vida.

Os dois dormiram lado a lado naquela noite, ato que ainda se repetiria por anos. Entregues um ao outro e ao sono, por algumas horas não tiveram preocupações.


End file.
